Vanilla Summer
by Suika Rii
Summary: "Kau adalah summer yang panas," kata Mark setelah sebelumnya menyeringai tipis. "Dan vanilla adalah harum tubuhmu," lanjutnya. MARKHYUK- AU- NCT FANFIC


**Vanilla Summer**

Mark Lee (Minhyung)

Lee Donghyuk (Haechan)

NCT FanFiction

000

Semangka adalah pemenang hati seorang Mark lee. Ia sangat menyukai apapun yang ada pada buah menjalar itu. Warnanya, bentuknya, harumnya dan segala hal tentang semangka. Mark bahkan tidak ingat kapan ia menyukai semangka untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, tapi yang pasti semangka sudah menguasai 80% Cinta dalam diri Mark. Entah ini suatu kebanggaan atau bukan, Mark hanya menikmatinya.

Mark akan merasa sedih ketika musim dingin datang. Musim dingin artinya persediaan buah terbatas. Semangka tidak tumbuh dengan baik di musik dingin, dan itu bukan hal baik untuk Mark karena ia akan sangat merindukan semangka tersayangnya. Seperti musim dingin kali ini, Mark merasa hidupnya sangat hampa tanpa kehadiran semangka. Ia merasa seperti ada yang hilang dalam hidupnya.

"Hyung ~" suara itu terdengar bersama dengan kecupan kecil di pipinya. Menyadarkan Mark dari lamunannya tentang semangka yang ia rindukan. "Kau sudah makan?" tanya suara itu lagi.

Mark hanya tersenyum kecil memandang bocah yang masih menggunakan pakaian sekolahnya itu. Berusaha menyembunyikan lamunannya tentang sang semangka tercinta. Kalau bocah dengan name tag Lee Haechan ini tahu ia memikirkan semangka, maka habislah ia diomelin. Cari aman saja dari pada moodnya semakin _down_ oleh mulut cerewet kekasihnya ini.

"Aku belum makan" kata Mark mencoba mencuri kecupan kecil pada rahang anak itu. Masih berusaha menutupi kegiatan melamun tentang "selingkuhannya" tadi dari Haechan. "Kau sudah makan?" tanya Mark basa basi. Ia kembali mencoba mencium rahang bocah itu ringan. Jika tadi ia mencium bagian kanan, maka kali ini Mark berniat mengambil jatah bagian kiri. Katanya sih, biar adil.

"Bagus, aku bawa makanan untuk mu" dengan senyum secerah matahari di siang hari pada musim panas itu, Haechan bangun dari duduknya. Membuat Mark sedikit kecewa karena tak rela melepas "pegangannya"

"Apa yang kau bawa makanan percobaan lagi?" Mark bertanya dengan satu alis terangkat. Membuat langkah Haechan yang ingin ke dapur terhenti di sana. "Walau ini makanan hasil uji coba ku, ingatlah kau akan selalu menghabisinya dengan lahap, hyung" Haechan memberi tanggapan sebelum akhirnya ia kembali melangkah menuju dapur.

Haechan sendiri adalah siswa SMA tingkat akhir yang sedang banyak melakukan percobaan. Mengambil jurusan tataboga mengharuskan Haechan untuk membuat suatu makanan dengan gebrakan baru agar nilai praktiknya bagus. Itulah sebabnya ia selalu membawa berbagai makanan hasil uji cobanya untuk Mark. Membiarkan pria 24 tahun itu menjadi juri masakannya walau pada akhirnya Mark hanya akan memakannya tanpa memberikan komentar.

Mark menyandarkan kepalanya pada bingkai pintu dapur saat ia sampai di sana. Pria yang bekerja sebagai penulis dan MC di beberapa acara itu menatap jeli pada sang kekasih. Bokong gembul Haechan yang aduhai bergerak mengikuti langkahnya hingga membuat fokus Mark berada di sana. Menarik satu sisi ujung bibir kecilnya ke atas untuk tampilan sebuah smrik penuh kelicikan. Membuatnya bertahan di tempat tanpa niatan membantu Haechan yang sedang mondar mandir di dalam dapur untuk persiapan makan siangnya.

"Kali ini, apa nama makananya?" tanya Mark yang pada akhirnya berjalan mendekati Haechan setelah dirasanya ia sudah puas memandangi bocah berkulit tan itu. Tangannya berinisiatif melingkar pada perut Haechan yang sedang memungguninya. Mendaratkan gadunya pada bahu sempit Haechan. Meresapi wewangi tubuh Haechan dalam hikmat. Wangi yang membuatnya lupa banyak hal.

"Aku belum menamai sup ini," kata Haechan menunjuk sepanci kecil sup berwarna kemerahan dengan pisau yang ada di dalam genggamannya. Uap sup itu masih menguar ke udara. Menyombongkan dirinya seperti berkata bahwa ia masih hangat untuk disantap sekarang juga. "Yang ini aku beri nama Vanilla summer karena aku membuatnya dari berbagai buah-buahan khas summer namun wangi dan rasanya lebih kepada vanilla" katanya sambil memotong cake kecil yang ada di hadapannya.

Mark tak terlalu peduli pada masakan Haechan sebenarnya. Ia hanya berfokus pada harum tubuh Haechan yang entah mengapa bisa setara dengan ganja. Me-ma-buk-kan. Membuatnya kehilangan nalar dan menjadi candu tersendiri. Mark suka mengendusnya. Wangi tubuh Haechan yang seperti vanila itu membuatnya tenang dan damai. Ingin rasanya terus mencium wewangi ini sampai ia tertidur.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, Mark akan lupa dengan semangka tercintanya. Jujur saja, wangi vanilla pada tubuh Haechan sebenarnya punya kedudukan yang sama dengan semangka di hatinya sejak ia sadar bahwa wangi tubuh Haechan sangat tidak bisa bertoleransi dengan rasa rindu dan debaran jantungnya.

"Seberapa suka kau dengan vanilla, hm?" tanya Mark masih terus berusaha menyelesupkan hidungnya ke leher Donghyuk. Mencoba menyingkirkan kerah baju Donghyuk dengan dagunya. Membuat sang empu merasa risih karena geli.

"Aku suka aroma vanilla," jawab Haechan sedikit menggeliatlan tubuhnya. Berusaha menjauhkan wajah Mark dari lehernya. "Mungkin itu sama halnya seperti hyung yang menyukai semangka" sambungnya masih berusaha menyingkirkan Mark dari lehernya.

"Hyung gelii.." Haechan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mengatakannya. Mencegah suaranya mengeluarkan desahan. Sungguh, Haechan tahu ke mana muaranya kelakuan Mark ini nantinya. Inilah repotnya punya kekasih yang umurnya sudah menginjak matang dan siap. Selalu ada gejolak aneh di sana dan Haechan belum mengerti akan hal itu.

"Aku penasaran, kenapa kau yang suka vanilla dan wangimu seperti vanilla juga?" suara Mark mulai terdengar rendah. Satu pertanpa bagi Haechan bahwa makan siang ini akan tertunda. "Lalu kenapa aku yang menyukai semangka tidak berwangi seperti semangka?" tanya Mark layaknya seorang anak lima tahun. Ia melepaskan Haechan setelah mengatakan hal itu. Membiarkan bocah itu membalik tubuhnya hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Lalu tangannya secara alami mengurung tubuh kecil Haechan di antara tubuhnya dan meja makan. Merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga tak berjarak.

"Apa kau sengaja menggunakan wangi vanilla untuk memikatku?" tanya Mark sambil mencuri satu hisapan lembut pada bibir berisi Haechan. Sementara Haechan hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Pria di depannya ini sudah seperti orang mabuk kalau sedang "ingin". Omongnya sangat tidak masuk akal menurut Haechan.

"Makanlah dulu, kau belum makan hyung" Haechan mencoba mengingatkan. Sedikit mendorong tubuh itu namun tak cukup kuat untuk tergeser.

Mark semakin mendesak Haechan hingga bocah 18 tahun itu semakin merapatkan punggungnya dengan meja makan di bawahnya. Wajahnya menghindari kecupan-kecupan kecil yang nakal dari Mark. Bukannya tidak mau, Haechan hanya ingin Mark menghabiskan makan siangnya terlebih dahulu.

"Ku pikir, Vanilla summer lebih cocok sebagai sebutan untuk dirimu Haechanie" suara Mark terdengar semakin rendah. Ia mengucapkan kalimat barusan tepat di depan bibir Haechan. Membuat bocah itu bisa merasakan nafas berwangi kopi dari mulut Mark.

"Kau tidak bertanya mengapa?"

"Hyung akan menjelaskannya tanpa aku bertanya kan?" saut Haechan sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Pasalnya Mark semakin mendesaknya. Bahkan tangan-tangan jail Mark mulai bergeliaran di sekitar tubuhnya. Memulai serangan dengan kelembutan yang sialan.

"Kau adalah summer yang panas," kata Mark setelah sebelumnya menyeringai tipis. "Dan vanilla adalah harum tubuhmu," lanjutnya. Kali ini tangan kananya terangkat untuk menyentuh rahang kiri Haechan. Jarinya mengelus halus pipi gembul bocah itu.

"Kau selalu membuatku 'panas' dengan harum tubuhmu, my vanilla summer" dan Mark mengambil bibir penuh Donghyuk dalam hisapan bibirnya yang kuat. Menyalurkan perasaannya, menghantarkan rasa memabukkan yang ia terima akibat wewangi tubuh bocah itu sendiri.

"Aku rasa aku akan menunda makan siangku," ucap Mark menatap lurus pada mata Haechan. Tatapan yang penuh kabut gairah. "Aku masih punya sekotak pengaman di laci nakas ngomong-ngomong" lanjutnya. Donghyuk mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya ia pasrah oleh perlakuan Mark.

Tadi sudah ia katakan bukan? Ia tahu kemana muaranya perlakuan Mark ini terhadapnya.

Mungkin semangka mengambil 80% Cinta dalam jiwa Mark. Tapi ketahuilah, wangi vanilla juga menguasai Cinta dalam jiwa Mark hingga ukuran ke 90%.

Terlebih jika wangi itu menguar dari tubuh Haechan. Sang terkasih yang sejati.

The end

Bye

Ada yang doyan GS Markhyuk ga? Tetiba pengen nistai Haechan jadi gadis cerewet yang cantik tapi pastinya tetap jadi kesayangan Mark XD

See di cerita lainnya^^]/

MARKHYUK JJANG!


End file.
